Ness and Ninten: 'Best' Partners Ever
by PsychicInu
Summary: Ness and Ninten are best friends, though that doesn't mean they always get along. There is always ONE THING that keeps them from being such great and amazing friends and partners...in crime. Of course, Ness almost gets arrested and Ninten is the cops' best friend but...you get the point!
1. When they play Chess

**Inu: a true story of two great friends of mine, and what the other Alternates call the 'Best Friend Duo of Weirdness', those two are…Alternate Ness and Alternate Ninten!**

**~START~**

When they play chess, anything could happen…

"Okay, pick a partner for chess!" The teacher announced. Automatically, there was Ness and Ninten already in line together. They always played chess together, no one knew why. "Remember level zero!"

"Friggin' level zero…" Ninten muttered. "YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME!" The teacher gave him a look and he became quiet.

"So you turned in the chess form?" Ness asked, Ninten nodded.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Ninten laughed. "I got it all under control!...sometimes!"

The two went in the library and got a chess board, then starting their silent game of chess. The game was REALLY slow and they consentrated…somewhat. Exclude the fact when they wanted to murder each other for taking pieces. Let's actually see how this game went!

First off, Ness' queen was taken by Ninten, Ness gave him a look. Ninten only shrugged and continued to enjoy messing around with the piece while he played the game with the other. A little later, Ness took some revenge by taking a bishop from Ninten, or as Ninten called them the 'Ness and Lucas' of the game board. "You killed yourself!" Ninten laughed, using his telepathy on his friend.

"No, that was Lucas!" Ness stated.

"Wrong~! Ness is the one on the dark squares, Lucas is over here in front of Link!" Ninten smirked. Link was the king of Ninten's set, as he didn't like just calling them 'king' or 'pawn', they HAD to have names.

"Well whatever! Now that's Lucas!" Ness growled.

"So youre going to kill our other friend!?" Ninten asked. "I think Claus would kill you first!" He smirked as his 'Claus', or his rook, took out a knight. "REVENGE OF NESS!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M THE ENEMY!" Ness shouted and slapped Ninten upside the head slightly.

"Ow! Mean!" Ninten smiled. "I was talking about the Ness I actually like!"

"Ninten, dude, I am the only Ness you know!" Ness sighed. Telapathy was great! They could still talk and the teacher never knew!

"Ness, dude, you aren't a bishop." Ninten smirked and patted his friend's head. Ness growled outloud. "Haha, what did I do?"

"Shut up Ninten!" Ness smirked. "Because I'm going to win!"

"What? No you are-"

"Checkmate." Ness smirked. Ninten stared at the bored, amazed that his friend was able to beat him. Ninten slapped Ness on the arm lightly and glared.

"I just wasn't paying attention!" Ninten made an excuse for his loss. The two were very competitive so Ninten never wanted to lose. He was fine losing to Lucas, Claus, and Travis, but Ness? Yeah, no. That DOES NOT happen in Ninten's world.

"Uh-huh, suuure Ninten!" Ness rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone reset your chess boards!" The teacher announced, meaning class was over and Ninten didn't get to murder the crap out of Ness.

Then again, that's just what happens when they play chess.

**~END~**

**Inu: yup, they're retards, but I don't mind. And I do know Alternate Travis in which Sni wishes she knew Travis!**


	2. When They're at Lunch

**Inu: back for more Ness and Ninten randomness…woo!**

**~START~**

Twelve o'clock, that meant lunch. Of course, Ness and Ninten didn't have the same class at this time, so Ninten waited for Ness everyday.

Ness' class finally came to the cafeteria, and Ninten smiled. "Final-freaking-ly! I was starving! You could of made me die from starvation!" Ninten over exaggerated. Ness rolled his eyes.

"Then let's not waste time!" Ness suggested.

"What if I want to though?" Ninten asked.

"Don't change the scenario!" Ness growled.

"But-"

"I SAID DON'T CHANGE THE DANG SCENARIO!" Ness shouted somewhat quietly.

"Okay…" Ninten mumbled. "By the way, I got a mystery lunch! I didn't pack it myself!"

"Bet you twenty-bucks that theres a sandwich in there," Claus smirked as he, Lucas, and Travis by some mysterious force, ended up right across the table.

"Well…I don't have twenty-bucks so you get…this Poptart!" Ninten smiled, throwing the Poptart at Claus.

"I'm right in front of you! Why did you throw it!?" Claus growled.

"Is that something to wonder? He is Ninten after all," Lucas shrugged.

"And he's got some awesome naturally artificial juice!" Ness added, pointing out the label on Ninten's juice that said 'Natural ` Artificial'

"His juice is drunk and needs to go home," Travis smiled.

"No! The juice is going to the pit of death!...when I get thirsty!" Ninten smirked. "Anyways, I don't want this sandwich, Ness catch!" Ninten threw the sandwich at Ness, which he caught and Ness looked at the sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich is this? Poison flavored!?" Ness asked.

"No, it's from our sandwich maker. Because when you're too lazy to do it yourself, get the sandwich maker! Usually works for cheese sandwiches only!" Ninten laughed.

"Woah, wait—what!?" Ness exclaimed. "You have a sandwich maker!?"

"Yeah…?" Ninten responded.

"Dude, you've been to his house more than we have, how did you not know that?" Travis asked.

"I didn't even know that existed!" Ness sighed.

"Well, it does! Now get over it, and eat the sandwich or I will slap you…with…this napkin!" Ninten threatened.

"No! I don't wanna!" Ness crossed his arms, but then he took the napkin and ripped it up.

"Why are you such a piece of beef jerky!?" Ninten asked in a really high pitched voice.

"What the crap, dude!? Oh friggin' bananas!" Claus laughed. "That voice is so stupid its funny!"

"You're so stupid that you're funny too!" Travis smirked. Claus glared at Travis. The sad thing was that because Lucas was between the two, Travis couldn't be brutally *cough* not really *cough* beaten…until recess.

Before anything else was said, a whistle blew. That meant lunch was over. "I know someone is going to mess up today!" The teacher shouted.

"Can it not be me today!?" Ninten asked, the teacher glared at him, so he took off his bandana. "I'm Ness!"

Ness looked at him and slapped him. "You are not me! You aren't awesome enough!"

"Hey, Coach~! There's an imposter!" Ninten, or 'Ness', shouted. The teacher sighed.

"Ness, Ninten…will you two be quiet or no recess!" The teacher threatened.

"I don't want a Reese's Pieces!" Ninten growled. "Can I have an Oreo?"

"You had some for lunch!" Ness pointed out.

"The more the…tastier!" Ninten smiled.

The teacher sighed again, "Just go to recess…"

"Yes ma'am!" The two saluted and went outside, in which Ninten pur his bandana back on.

"You're getting me a sandwich maker whether you like it or not."

"Hm…how about no?"

**~END~**

**Inu: another chapter done! This series is extremely fun to write so expect more, I've planned several chapters already!**


	3. When They're At A Tournament

**Inu: weird, but not as weird. I'm kinda busy-ish with projects and have some Writer's Block so...stories are sorta on Hiatus you could say?**

**~START~**

A chess tournament, what could possibly go wrong? It can't be worse than chess practice.

"Okay so...where are we going?" Ninten asked.

"Some school, we have to go to the cafeteria." Ness replied. Ninten nodded. School only had a few minutes left until they got to ride the bus.

School ended a little later (like I said) and they went to the cafeteria. "I don't wanna ride the bus..." Ninten muttered, putting his head down. Ness looked over at his friend and laughed.

"I ride the bus everyday! Nothing's wrong with it!" Ness smiled, Ninten shook his head.

"You don't know that. What if some psycho killer is on the bus?" Ninten stated.

"But aren't you already going on the bus yourself, Ninten?" Travis asked.

"I'm not a psycho killer!" Ninten protested.

"Wanna bet on that?" Travis smirked, sitting in front of the two.

"Nah, I'm good..." Ninten muttered.

"Well, with the grand 'Ninten's Knife', I think lots of people consider you a psychotic killer." Lucas added.

"With his multiple knives." Claus corrected his brother.

"I only threaten people with them a little!" Ninten pointed out. Before the conversation continued, the teacher told everyone to be quiet and they got on the bus. For some reason, the bus monitor put Ninten on the other side.

"Well, Ninten is on the weird side." Claus laughed. That is, until the bus monster put Claus next to Ninten.

"Welcome to the weird side, we have Oreos. Only problem is all the Oreos are mine." Ninten smiled.

"Shut up Ninten." Claus growled.

~TIME SKIP~

"Okay, everyone! Good luck and have fun!" The coach smiled. "Also have manners."

Ninten raised his hand. "Does that mean that we have to move the pieces with our pinky up?" Ninten asked.

"No. Ninten, you know what I mean." The teacher sighed.

"Okay then..." Ninten muttered then turned to Ness. "Do you know what he means?"

"Nope!" Ness smiled.

"He means be nice." Lucas stated.

"Thanks Lucas!" The both of them exclaimed.

A little later, everyone was seated and playing chess. Ninten had a very silent game, which was kinda awkward to him, Ness, on the other hand, was very talkative. "Checkmate." Ninten stated. The teacher came over and checked off that Ninten won and then just let him chill there.

a lady came around a bit later after Ness finished his game and she really made things weird. Except the fact she told them of snacks which Ninten replied with a 'heck yeah!' and practically jumping out of his chair, as for Ness...he just nodded and stayed seated.

"C'mon NessuDesu! There's food!" Ninten smiled, having to drag his friend out of the chair to he snack table. "Dang...no Oreos."

"Like there would be, you'd eat them all!" Ness pointed out.

"Wow...you still talk!" Ninten exclaimed. "I thought you lost your voice so fast or something!"

"No, I'm just really shy..." Ness sighed.

"Well...stop it!" Ninten growled, though he didn't seem angry at all since he was getting like one million sugar cookies. "Come!" Ninten grabbed Ness' wrist and practically dragged him (again) to the next room.

"Took you guys long enough!" Travis smirked. "How'd it go?"

"I won!" Ninten smiled.

"I lost." Ness muttered.

"Well, better luck next round?" Travis smiled, his attempts at being supportive weren't very great. Just like Ninten, he wasn't the most supportive and nice person of the group. "I won my game, and so did Luc...wherever he went..."

"Right here." Lucas sighed, surprising the crap outta Travis.

A second later, Claus came in. "I won."

"So...Ness is the only loser we got?" Ninten smirked. "I ain't surprised."

"Shut up Ninten!" Ness growled. Ninten could only laugh at his friends anger before the coaches called for round two.

Ninten, again, finished his game fairly fast...though he lost because the chips distracted him. Ness, Ninten really didn't know, but he'd sure ask tomorrow! "You're leaving early!" Ness stated.

"Yeah, I'm a busy person! People to see, places to go!" Ninten laughed. "By that, I mean gym leaders and the Pokemon League."

"Well, whatever ya at school Ninten." Ness smiled.

"Yes. Tomorrow! Unless I don't go or something...cuz that's a possibility..." Ninten muttered. "Okay, bye NessuDesu!"

It was a pretty random tournament day, though it wasn't as random as chess practice, it was fun!

**~END~**

**Inu: and done. That's a chapter! And there's so many planned out that I gotta write a lot...so...yeah**


End file.
